NOT APPLICABLE
This invention has been created without the sponsorship or funding of any federally sponsored research or development program.
The present invention relates generally to a device for replacing a button that has become detached from a garment such as a shirt or a blouse.
When a button becomes detached from a garment, it usually occurs in circumstances where it is inconvenient, awkward, or impossible to replace it. In most cases, the button is lost before the person who is wearing the garment becomes aware that it has become detached from the garment.
A kit for replacing buttons has been developed and marketed. The kit includes a hand held tool which attaches a replacement button to a garment by means of a plastic fastener. The use of this tool is essentially a substitution for sewing the button on the garment. It is not practical to keep the kit on one""s person to meet all emergency situations.
These and other difficulties experienced with the loss of a button from a garment have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for temporarily replacing a button which has become detached or lost from a garment.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for replacing a button, which apparatus can be carried easily and conveniently by a person at all times.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for temporarily replacing a button which is easy and convenient to use in essentially all circumstances.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for temporary reattachment of the button which has become detached from a garment or for attachment of a standard substitute button in the event that the original button has been lost.
With these and other objects in view, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.
The present invention consists of an apparatus for temporarily holding a button on a garment to replace a button which has been detached or lost from the garment. The apparatus includes a spring-like U-shaped clip that has an upper planar portion and a lower planar portion. The upper and lower planar portions are connected at their rear ends so that the front ends of the planar portions are resiliently moveable between a normal closed position in which the front ends of the planar members abut to an open position in which the front ends of the planar members are separated. The front ends of the upper and lower planar members are biased toward each other in the closed position. The upper surface of the upper planar member is provided with a retainer for being connected to a button. More specifically, the upper planar member has a first retaining element having a receptive socket receiving a second retaining element. The second retaining element retainer has a one way connector which is either permanently attached to a button or is provided with a second one way connector for insertion into one of the apertures of a conventional button.